Warped Mind
is chapter fifteen of the Nogi Wakaba is a Hero manga series. Summary Chikage tells Wakaba and Hinata that she must refrain from using Trump Cards, as instructed by the Taisha. Wakaba reflects on their dire situation. Since the Taisha has disclosed the deaths of Anzu and Tamako to the public, suicide rates have increased and unrest grows among the civilians. Chikage becomes agitated, and when Hinata offers her sympathy and concern, she smacks her hands away. Wakaba harshly reprimands her, causing Chikage to lash out and push her into a nearby plant and shattering it. Mortified at what she had just done, Chikage runs away, with Wakaba calling after her. Returning to her room, Chikage contemplates her earlier actions, telling herself that it was not her fault. Suddenly, a dark version of herself appears before her, agreeing that Chikage is not to blame. This figure insinuates that perhaps Wakaba fell and got hurt on purpose to make her look bad. Chikage awakens, finding this conversation to be just a dream. Wakaba realizes that she lost her composure during her confrontation with Chikage, and feels guilty. Hinata tells her that the Taisha has just discovered that Trump Cards affect not only the body, but also the mind. They can cause irritability, loss of self-control, and more. Suddenly, Wakaba receives a call from a panicked Yuna, who asks her to keep close watch over Chikage for her, since she is still prohibited from having visitors. Chikage has received a message from the Taisha asking if she would like her parents to be moved from Kouchi to Marugame City so that they may be closer to her. She returns home to tell them the news, only for her father to begin screaming at her about the harassment he faces every day, telling her that it's her fault and calling her "useless". The darker version of herself returns, reminding her of all the sacrifices the heroes have made, Tamako and Anzu included, and that the way the civilians treat them in return is unforgivable. Chikage runs outside and encounters a young girl about to deliver another harassment note to the Koori house. Enraged, she transforms and lifts her scythe to kill her, but is stopped by Wakaba. Wakaba tells her about the Trump Cards and that she does not want to fight a friend, but Chikage continues to swing her scythe at Wakaba, convinced that fighting as a hero is not worth it. Wakaba reminds her of Yuna, which causes Chikage to stop. She looks around, noticing that a crowd has gathered around them. Overwhelmed, she falls to the ground, crying and begging to be loved. Later, Chikage receives a note from the Taisha, informing her of her suspension from her duties as a hero. Gallery NoWaYu manga 15.01.png NoWaYu manga 15.02.png NoWaYu manga 15.03.png NoWaYu manga 15.04.png NoWaYu manga 15.05.png NoWaYu manga 15.06.png NoWaYu manga 15.07.png NoWaYu manga 15.08.png NoWaYu manga 15.09.png NoWaYu manga 15.10.png NoWaYu manga 15.11.png NoWaYu manga 15.12.png NoWaYu manga 15.13.png NoWaYu manga 15.14.png NoWaYu manga 15.15.png NoWaYu manga 15.16.png NoWaYu manga 15.17.png NoWaYu manga 15.18.png NoWaYu manga 15.19.png NoWaYu manga 15.20.png NoWaYu manga 15.21.png NoWaYu manga 15.22.png NoWaYu manga 15.23.png NoWaYu manga 15.24.png NoWaYu manga 15.25.png NoWaYu manga 15.26.png NoWaYu manga 15.27.png NoWaYu manga 15.28.png NoWaYu manga 15.29.png NoWaYu manga 15.30.png Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapter